


sketchbook

by Vestry



Series: Fanart inspired by stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: why am I doing this instead of writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestry/pseuds/Vestry
Summary: These are just some drawings I have done over the years.
Series: Fanart inspired by stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934923
Kudos: 8





	1. Thrawn

Finished Version!


	2. Irizi'tha'nuruodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Known by the core name, Zithan, Irizi'tha'nuruodo is a genderfluid badass that isn't afraid to say what she thinks. (She is feeling feminine today so respect her pronouns!)

Originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
